Arthrodesis or joint fusion is a widely used procedure to provide pain relief, restore skeletal stability, and improve bone alignment at a joint between two bones. One approach for implementing arthrodesis is to attach a rigid member to both bones so as to hold the bones together in a position favoring bone fusion. Arthrodesis may involve cutting pieces from the bones to help achieve a desired alignment of the bones following joint fusion.